Stories from Cray
by MajestyLordBlaster422
Summary: This is a collection of short stories from Cray.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Council Crush**

"OW! Stop pushing me around!" King Alfred forcibly whispered to his three subjects behind him. But they were all giggling too much to follow Alfred's orders. He sighed.

"We are inside the Council Building. Keep your voices down!" The King was losing his patience.

"Okay, guys stop." Blade commanded. "Just make sure that you won't slip over what you're going to say today!" Blade added to Alfred. Once again the hallway was filled with loud laughter coming from Bors, Alfred Early, and Gancelot.

A few hours ago, inside the Council Room...

"I will be the representative of Oracle Think Tank for now, as milady Tsukuyomi is not feeling well today." CEO Amaterasu explained to Great Silver Wolf, Garmore, the acting head of the council in Asura Kaiser's absence. King Alfred pleaded not to be the council head, and they had all relented. Now, Alfred was speechless, his eyes glued to the beautiful ray of sun before him. He flinched when she sat beside him, and his face instantly turned red. For the rest of the meeting, he was fidgeting in his seat, stammering whenever he was asked a question.

"King Alfred, how is the status on your side of the United Sanctuary nation? Are there any boundary problems, rogue units, anything?" Garmore asked.

"Uh...umm... n-no, there a-aren't any problems..." he self-consciously stood up. Garmore noticed the King's discomfort. "King Alfred, are you okay? You need anything, a glass of water, maybe?"

"N-no, I-I'm fine..." he sat down again. He hoped that the attractive woman beside him ignored him, but she faced him and asked, "King are you okay?" She asked casually. Alfred became redder and looked at Amaterasu. "Y-you look b-beautiful today-I mean, y-yes, I'm fine..."

But she wasn't persuaded. She moved closer and touched his forehead. That broke the string. King Alfred fainted in front of everyone. Garmore was sure he needed rest, and had the King sent to the infirmary. Now, before the break ended, he was already on his way back to the room, but the three troublesome knights intercepted him and started teasing him.

But back to the present...

A door opened somewhere in the hall and a zombie stuck his head out and bellowed, "I'm trying to get some sleep here..." before closing the door again.

"I wonder if zombies even sleep," Bors asked aloud.

"Oh, yes they do, young one." A crispy, rickety old voice behind him said. All four people turned around to see...

"Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus!" They chorused. Gancelot paled and passed out. Everyone panicked except for Alfred. "Just bring him to the infirmary. Now get, before I completely lose my patience."

"King Alfred, what's with the flowers?" Cocytus asked after the three knights scurried off carrying Gancelot. The King instantly turned red as Dragonic Overlord.

"Aahh... just shut it! This is... this is... for... umm..."

"Ah. Lady Amaterasu, is it?" Cocytus finished the sentence, a knowing smile spreading over his old and creepy face. Living for more than a century has its benefits, for Cocytus. In this case, reading people's minds through their expressions and movements. And plain old common sense.

"Q-quiet! She might hear you."

"Might hear who?" The sweetest voice the King of Knights ever heard said those words... from behind him. He turned redder than ever. Alfred turned around, careful in keeping the flowers from her view. But that maneuver was fruitless.

"Who are the flowers for?" Amaterasu asked softly, stepping beside Alfred to hide Cocytus from her gaze. His looks were giving her nightmares. Cocytus noticed this, sighed loudly and sadly, and left the two lovebirds. No one ever liked him, especially girls.

Alfred stuttered and stumbled over his words, the red color on his face intensifying. "I-it's f-f-for... y-you... I-I mean... no, it's..." he couldn't say it directly to her. From his peripheral vision, he could see the two troublesome knights peeping from behind a wall. He gave them his best Royal glare (which he will pass on to Blaster Blade), took a deep breath, and assumed King mode.

"Lady Amaterasu, these flowers are to be given to someone special to me."

Amaterasu's face fell. "They"re not for me?" She said in the cutest way she could, pouting like a little girl. Alfred saw this and breathed in deeply. He seemed calm on the outside, but his inside was like a roller coaster ride in Galaxy Blaukluger's theme park.

"I didn't say they're not for you, did I?" He tried smiled handsomely, in his opinion... and hers. Quickly, Amaterasu's face brightened like the rising morning sun. He high-fived himself mentally, and continued. "Well, since we're at this point now, I present you with these flowers." he suppressed the panic in his chest and breathed deeply. He handed it out to her.

"Awww, how sweet!" Amaterasu accepted the flowers gladly and admired them. She took a moment to smell the flower, then faced Alfred. "well, I uess you deserve something in exchange for this..." she said softly.

"Ahahaha! Not really, no need to-" he began, but he never finished it because Amaterasu planted a kiss on his cheek. The two knights hiding behind the wall couldn't stay quiet any longer. "Ayieee!" They chorused. Amaterasu heard them and she blushed, quickly leaving the King alone, standing, his gaze straight and his hand caressing the place where she kissed him. Then, without delay, he fainted for the second time that day.

"King? King Alfred?" Someone was calling his name, but it sounded far away from him. He opened his eyes, and the lovely face of Amaterasu welcomed him. Immediately he sat up. "D-did I do something?" he stammered.

"Not really," Amaterasu giggled. In her opinion, he does look charming. "Look, uh... after the council... can we... umm..."

"Go out and have dinner? Sure!" She said excitedly. A smile erupted from the pits of Alfred's heart and surfaced to spread across his face. Thy stood up and chatted while walking along the corridor, completely forgetting the meeting. Meanwhile, the two young pages watched in contentment. "Maybe they'll be married." Alfred Early whispered.

* * *

A few years later...

Wedding bells rang all over the United Sanctuary as the two leaders of two clans, Royal Paladin and Oracle Think Tank, were married. With Alfred and Amaterasu was their young, adventurous and brave 4 year old son, Blaster Blade, and his older brother, Blaster Knight (soon to be Blaster Dark).

"I told you they'd be married!" Alfred Early said to Gancelot.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 of Stories from Cray! I hope you like thehirst one. I know, I forgot to tell you that Alfred was still very young back then. But you got it, right? So here's another story, about knights. So enjoy! **And leave reviews!**

**Chapter 2: Marron!  
**

"So let's see... what new spells can I use in battle?" Marron mused over his spellbook. He couldn't seem to find the perfect spell where he could blast away enemies and still support his allies. After a few hours of searching, he gave up. "This book isn't capable enough to give me the power I need," he said to himself. He put the book back in its shelf and walked out of the library. On his way out, the librarian, Silent Sage Sharon, called out to him.

"Hey Marron," she said softly.

"Uh... hey Sharon..." Marron instantly blushed. Sharon didn't notice, though, because she was stuck to the book she's reading.

"Um, Barron left me something earlier, he said I can have it. Maybe you can have it instead," she placed a large, old, and definitely magical book on the counter. Marron's eyes widened with surprise. He slowly wiped his hands over the dust-laden book, and he could feel the raw arcane power surging within its pages. he took the book from the counter and was not surprised when he found it light as a feather.

"Oh, and one other thing..." Sharon seemed to blush a bit, but he wasn't sure. "Can... can we go to the Royal Ball... together?"

Marron's heart fluttered, and he was too excited to say anything. he just nodded, which Sharon saw through her peripheral vision. She heaved a sigh of relief and took off her eyes from the book for the first time and looked straight at Marron. _Her eyes... are breathtaking..._ Marron thought.

* * *

The Little Sage spent the rest of the day looking for a spell that can give Sharon a stunning and beautiful dress for the ball. He found something quite close to it, a spell named _corpus transferre alica_. Its diagram showed a transfer of clothes from one person to another (or as he understood). He decided to test it on a few people to make sure it works correctly. He closed to giant book.

"Well, time for some testing."

* * *

Marron crept slowly to where Akane and Gallatin where talking. Akane was laughing at something Gallatin said. "Alright spell, do your job. _Corpus... transferre... alica_!" He uttered and pointed at the two. A beam of yellow light emanated from his fingers to Gallatin and Akane.

"Whoa!" Gallatin suddenly said. "I... I feel strange!"

"Why... why is my chest so heavy?" Akane complained. (during the body transfer spell, Gallatin retained his blindfolds, so Akane was blindfolded.)

Gallatin (in Akane's body) touched his chest and screamed when he felt a bulge. he removed his blindfolds. He could see! He could see his own body!

Akane (in Gallatin's body) put her hand to her head and felt spikes. She looked at herself, at the same time that Gallatin did as well. A chorus of screams were heard throughout the castle.

"EEEEK!"

King Alfred came running. "What's happened!?" he looked at Gallatin and Akane. "Wow, Gallatin... I never knew you had azure eyes..."

"What?" Akane (in Gallatin's body) asked. "King, it's me! Akane!"

"Uh, Gallatin? You sick or something?" He placed his hand on his head. At the same time, a boatload of knights came running through the hall, curiosity pricking them. Almost instantly, all the female knights swooned at Gallatin. Elaine and Morgana took one look at him, blushed, then fainted at the same time.

"Alright, everyone stop!" The King commanded. Every movement in the hallway came to a screeching halt. "Akane and Gallatin, what happened here?"

"It was me, Your majesty..." Marron spoke up.

After explaining things, Alfred understood him and forgave him. Even Gallatin and Akane forgave him as well. He undid the spell and the two were back to normal. "Well, everyone, back to work!" Alfred cleared out the mob. Marron and Majesty Lord Blaster was left behind.

"Hey, Marron..." Majesty whispered.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

"Later, Alfred will meet up with the leaders of the United Sanctuary countries. I have a plan..."

* * *

A few hours later...

"Welcome. Thank you for coming, Alfred." Ezel greeted.

"Well, he won't come unless I dragged him by the ear..." CEO Amaterasu sternly said.

"Come on, you didn't have to say that out loud." Alfred lowered his head.

Outside the room, Marron and Majesty were waiting. Majesty was eavesdropping on the meeting, waiting for the right chance. After some time, he cutiosly opened the door a crack. "Marron, do your spell and run!"

"_Corpus... transferre... alica_!"

Immediately the two ran off and hid somewhere.

"AAAAHH!"

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

"EEEEWW!"

"MARROOON!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Episode 1 - Royal Paladin, Link Joker and Aqua Force**

Aichi: Welcome to the pilot episode of...

All: The Quadrifoglio Talk!

Misaki: In this show, we talk about all sorts of things.

Kamui: Today, our guests will be from the planet Cray! Let's welcome...

Kai: Royal Paladin, Aqua Force and Link Joker.

(Clapping hands while three guests enter)

Aichi: Representing the Royal Paladins, Blaster Blade! (Clapping)

Misaki: For Aqua Force, here's Tetra-drive Dragon! (Clapping)

Kai: And last, but not the least, Blaster Joker from the Link Joker. (Whispering)

Aichi:Er... so, let's begin! Each-

BJ: Before we start, may I ask a question.

Aichi: Um... sure...

BJ: Why is Link Joker always the villain?

Aichi: Er-

BJ: We've never been given a chance to change! Every time we appear, whether it is on fan fiction, manga, movie, or anime, we are always the enemy! It's not fair! (Sobs)

BB: Ummm...

TD: Uhh...

Misaki: W-well, maybe soon enough they'll give Link Joker a spot in the protagonist list...

Kai: Can we continue the interview?

Aichi: Yes, of course! Kamui, please explain the mechanics.

Kamui: Each host will have a question for every person. There will be two rounds, and each round is a different category. Got it?

BB: I understand.

Aichi: Well, let's start! The first category... (pulls a piece of paper from a bowl) is love life!

Kamui: I'll ask the first question. So Blaster Blade, how is your love life?

BB: Ummm... well... I think I'm in a relationship...

Kamui: Wow! And who might be this lucky girl?

BB: Errr... it's confidential for now.

Kamui: Aww. Too bad. Anyway, now we know that Blaster Blade's heart has been taken by someone!

Aichi: I bet it's-

BB: Aichi! Shush! (turns red)

Kamui: Okay, it's Tetra-pack's turn! (people laughing)

TD: It's Tetra-drive...

Kamui: Ohh... sorry. Anyway, how is the love life of a dragon like you going?

TD: It's bleak, to say the least. I mean, who would want to date a dragon? Even Overlord has the same misfortune. (looks at Kai)

Kai: What?

TD: I just thought it had something to do with you. (narrows eyes)

Kamui: And last, b-

BJ: See? You guys even called me last! Where is equality? This is so unfair! (cries and walks out)

All: ...

Aichi: W-well, to the next category!

Misaki: The next is... (pulls a piece of paper from a bowl) family?

Aichi: So, this time I'll ask Tetra-drive first. Mr. Tetra-drive, how is your family?

TD: Umm, I never really knew my true parents, and I don't know any relatives. But I do have my best friend Revonn, and he's like family to me.

Aichi: I see... and how about you, Blade?

BB: Oh, uh, King Alfred's my dad, and CEO Amaterasu's my mom, then I have Blaster Dark as a brother, then there's uncle Alfred Early and Monarch Sanctuary Alfred... my grandfather Majesty Lord Blaster And grandma Salome. Oh, my cousins Blaster Blade Liberator and Blaster Dark Revenger, and there's also my great-grandpa, Exculpate the Blaster. I'm not forgetting my sister-in-law Nemain, and my half-brothers Blaster Blade Burst and Blaster Joker... then my second cousins Blaster Blade Seeker and Alfred Exiv, then my loyal pet Wingal, and his other brothers, Wingal Brave, Wingal Liberator, and Sacred Wingal. And last, but not the least, my future wife... whose name I cannot mention.

Hosts: Zzzzzz...

Kamui: Uh, what? Ah, yes! Thank you for being our guests today.

Aichi: Well, see you all in the next episode of...

All: The Quadrifoglio Talk!


End file.
